东京喵喵
by jc4evan
Summary: 穿了这身猫猫装后，你真的很想冲上去挠林彦俊。 喵喵好可爱，看我这边。


「你这是什么恶趣味！！！！」

「我不要！！！！」

「要我穿这个我宁愿去死！！！！！！！！！」

——

你是倒了八辈子血霉才把林彦俊当蓝颜知己的。

今天和他一起来汽车旅馆是你这辈子最错误的决定。

在他拿着价值不菲的大炮对着穿上猫猫装的你一顿乱拍时，你的脑海里无限循环这一句话。

其实你对Cosplay真的无感，也对拍私房照这种东西一点兴趣没有，之所以会答应他的请求纯粹是因为林彦俊最近参加了一个Cosplay摄影比赛，奖金相当诱人林彦俊拍胸脯打包票说一定能拿下奖金然后和你各半对分。

所以你挠破脑袋也想不懂为什么一个拍大自然和动物为主的旅行摄影师会急转弯参加这种比赛。

「感觉很有趣啊，而且最近我好穷哦。」

林彦俊大大的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着你，就像无家可归的大型阿拉斯加，仿佛耳朵都要垂下来了。

听你在放狗屁，你最好是缺这点钱。

明知道他不缺钱但你缺钱这倒是事实，所以你还是接受了他的邀请，有了这笔奖金下个月最新款的Celine包包就有着落了，你美滋滋地想着。

然后和他开了房间来到汽车旅馆，当他一脸得意地亮出你的猫猫装后，

「林彦俊我到底做错什么认识了你，我们还是绝交吧。」你头也不回拿起包包就要往外走。

「欸，你这样我很没面子耶。」林彦俊一手挡在门口，「而且这套衣服很贵哦。」

「我管你去死啦！谁要穿这个啦！！」

好歹Cosplay一些正常装扮的女性角色吧！戈薇或者知世，再不然花鸟卷也很不错啊！

谁要穿东京喵喵啦色情死了！！！！！！！

你瞄了一眼林彦俊手上的衣服，这套邪恶的猫猫装承包了所有宅男最爱的元素：黑色猫耳朵、粉色抹胸超短蓬蓬裙和蕾丝边Choker、酒红色的高筒靴和手套、还有不可或缺的黑色长尾巴，尾巴末端还有一个大大的红色蝴蝶结和叮叮作响的铃铛。

「你缺钱的话还是把我的肾割掉吧。」你生无可恋地看着林彦俊。

林彦俊挑眉，「一句话，不管有没有奖金，拍完照你的Celine全款我包了。」

「……一小时拍完。」

「成交！」

——

你扭扭捏捏地从浴室走出来，后面拖着长长的尾巴铃铛随着你走路的步伐发出清脆的声音。

你突然觉得自己穿了这身猫猫装后，真的很想冲上去挠林彦俊。

林彦俊满意地看着你这一身装扮，帮你调整了裙摆和猫耳朵，看到你红红的脸他轻轻捏了一下，「在我面前还害羞什么。」

你羞涩地拍开他的手，「快点开始啦…」

「我们从沙发上开始吧。」

你没有什么拍照的经验，所以基本上都是林彦俊说什么你就照做。你跪坐在沙发上，双手交叉叠放在两腿中间，如此一来你的事业线自然地挤出一条深邃的鸿沟。

「等等，这个姿势有点害羞啊……」你羞红着脸皱眉看着林彦俊。

「不会，这样很好看。」林彦俊淡然地用大炮怼在你斜上方，咔嚓咔嚓的连拍声不断。

你又换了几个姿势，但表情和动作都比较僵硬，林彦俊虽然一直鼓励你这张表情很棒，那张动作很赞，但你始终放不开。

「这样吧。」林彦俊转身打开冰箱，拿出了旅馆里附带的红酒，「我们先小喝一点，你比较好放得开。」

「也好。」你跳下沙发，和他一起坐在床沿上。

你们连杯子都懒得用，直接他喝一口，你喝一口。你们之间其实的确无话不谈，也没有什么需要顾忌的。

你是林彦俊最好的朋友，以前在他一开始决定当旅行摄影师的时候，那时候或许是他人生中最落魄的时候，没有知名度，也没有旅行的经费，他掏空所有积蓄来实现自己的梦想。是你毫不犹豫地拿出自己的小小存款，告诉他你对他的支持，鼓励他以后一定是一个能独当一面的摄影师。

林彦俊也是你最重要的朋友，在你狼狈地被前男友和他的新女友冷言嘲讽时，他冲上去一拳揍倒那个人渣又重重踹了他好几脚，最后用力地搂着你，凶狠地警告趴在地上起不来的人说你他妈离我女人远一点。

说不喜欢林彦俊是假的，人家长得又帅对你又体贴，但就像那种老套的偶像剧，你怕跟林彦俊告白的话以后连做朋友都尴尬，保持最亲密的朋友关系也很好。

不过如果再找不到结婚对象，就和林彦俊过一辈子吧。你曾经这样和他说过。

好啊。林彦俊爽快地答应。

「你的脾气啊，全世界除了我大概没有人能包容了吧。」

「干，把我当废品回收哦。」

——

用不了多久，不胜酒力喝了大半瓶，你果然有种酒精上头的感觉。你顺势倒在床上，手作招财猫状贴在脸颊旁边，红噗噗的小脸痴痴地笑着，娇嗲地对林彦俊说，

「来拍我啊」

林彦俊勾起嘴角，换了个小焦距的镜头，坐在床上快速按下快门。

「再可爱一点。」

你躺在林彦俊身边，蓬蓬裙翘了起来，一不小心曝光了你花俏的白色碎花小内裤，林彦俊伸手帮你把裙子抚平。

「对镜头撒个娇。」

「喵」你转个身趴在床上，睁大圆圆的眼睛看着他，和真实的小黑猫有几分相似。

「趴在我大腿上。」

「干嘛，想占我便宜哦…」你嘟着小嘴，但还是乖乖地手脚并用爬到他大腿上趴着，表情娇羞。

「这样比较有临场感嘛，你自己自由发挥吧。」林彦俊举着相机，等待你摆好下一个姿势。

「自由……发挥？」

林彦俊看着你趴在他大腿上傻笑着不知道小脑袋在想些什么，但小表情可爱极了，戴着黑色猫耳的你无辜又纯情，但说纯情也不对，因为此刻你的装扮和表情已经开始让林彦俊脑海里产生了一些不单纯的画面。

你把自己当作小猫般，先是在他大腿上打滚又蹭了蹭，林彦俊没有放过你的任何一帧画面，手速极快地记录下眼前你每一个可爱的模样。

怎么越拍越热。

下一秒你大胆把手伸向林彦俊的腰带，小手解着他的裤头，林彦俊当场就懵了，诧异地拍了拍你的手，「喂你干嘛。」

「嘻嘻……」你又傻笑，被拍掉的小手又不放弃地继续解着他的腰带，然后拉开他的裤链露出他的黑色平角内裤。你上前用脸蹭了蹭他的裆部，惹得林彦俊下身硬了几分，你闹着小脾气，

「你不是说自由发挥吗？那我想干嘛就干嘛，不行哦？」

林彦俊笑了笑，好啊，是你先开的头，那等下发生些什么就不要怪他不客气了。

「好好好，你想做什么都行。」

你满意地接受他的答复，小手褪开他的内裤，他的坚挺一下弹了出来，你靠近然后又用脸蹭了蹭，「好烫……这是什么？」

「小猫乖，这是逗猫棒。」

神他妈逗猫棒，这是什么新型的词汇。

「看起来好好吃……」不等你说完，林彦俊扶着你的后脑挺身把粗壮灌进你的小嘴，你呜呜地发出声音顺从地开始吮吸起来。湿润温暖的口腔包裹着坚挺，你用小舌头舔弄他前端的皱褶，林彦俊舒服得开始在你的口腔中来回抽动。

坏心的林彦俊不但占着你的便宜，还边用相机记录下眼前这一切淫秽的画面。你努力适应着硕大在小嘴中的来来回回，津液不断从嘴角流出。

「喵喵好可爱，看我这边。」

你努力睁开眼睛，看到林彦俊用镜头对着你，小嘴被硕大灌满，你一身引人遐想的装扮和一脸欲求不满的表情被他记录下来，这套绝版照片被林彦俊用生命保护下来，因为你发了疯说他不删掉的话就要亲手让他当太监。

你套弄了好久林彦俊半点发泄的意思都没有，「不要了啦…嘴巴好酸啊！」你半闹脾气半撒娇地吐出他的性器，林彦俊放下相机，亲了亲你的小嘴，

「好了好了，喵喵乖，上面喂饱了，下面还饿着呢。」

「什么上面下面的，我听不懂啦……」

「喵喵，来把腿张开。」

林彦俊边哄着把你扑倒在床上，一边想起自己还准备了一个小玩具，没想到还真的用上了。

看到林彦俊起身离开床，你又不满地嚷嚷起来，林彦俊不得不吻了吻你先把你安抚好，你乖乖躺在床上，看他回来手上拿着一根毛茸茸的黑色物体。

「这是什么啊？……」你眯着眼睛盯着它，看起来像一条尾巴，但前端是一小段银色的圆锥型金属。

林彦俊把你绑在腰上的假尾巴拿掉，把你翻了个身，手指沾了些许他硕大前端的粘液然后脱下你的白色碎花小内裤，后庭和私处在他眼前曝露一览无遗，

「给喵喵安一条真尾巴啊。」

说着沾了润滑的手指插入后庭，从没有人碰过你这个地方，你惊得有些清醒过来，「等一下…林……林彦俊！你在干什么……」

「现在才醒啊？太晚咯，谁叫你先勾引我的。」

他慢慢用手指为你适应，然后抽出再把金属端插入。

「呜……这是什么啦…不，不要啊……」你扭着屁股试图挣脱，尾巴一甩一甩的让林彦俊性趣大增，顺着后入的姿势，一边转动你的尾巴一边将肉柱插入水穴。

肉柱噗呲一声顺利插入水穴，你感觉到下体两个小洞都有不同的感受，一边是用力的深入抽插，另一边是刮着肉壁的不断转动，你忍不住发出愉悦而满足的声音，蓬蓬裙彻底翻到了腰上。

他覆上你的背部，空出一只手不停揉搓你的绵乳，

「喵喵叫给我听好不好。」

「林彦俊你乘人之危……呜…我，我要跟你绝交……」

「是你先勾引我的。而且，」林彦俊舔了舔你的后颈，你不住发出呻吟，「如果我不喜欢你的话，我不会跟你发生关系的。」

听到他的告白你心头一震，林彦俊喜欢我？

「你…你少骗我了…啊……」

他把你翻过身让你面对他，下身肉壁跟随着被肉柱刮蹭半圈舒服到说不出话来，他停下下身的动作，看着林彦俊一脸认真注视你，你闪躲他炙热的眼神。

「我真的很喜欢你，喜欢你好久了。」

「如果你不愿意的话，我现在就抽出来。」

「你……」

你快被他气死了，喜欢他都来不及了，怎么会拒绝他呢！小女生的害羞到底懂不懂啦！他一定是故意的！

你被逼急了眼睛四处张望就是不敢看他，「吼哟你真的很讨厌……我，我又没有说叫你抽出来……」声音越来越小，越来越心虚。

「喵喵是想要的意思吗？」他挑眉，继续逗弄你。

「快，快一点啦……」你用手挡住脸，他笑着拿开你的手，给你一个深深的吻。

身下的动作继续，你搂着他的脖子没羞没躁地喊叫起来，和林彦俊上床是你想都没想过的事，现在居然是在这种场合下发生，汽车旅馆这个场地可是一点没浪费，业余的事情做了，正经用途也用上了。

最后林彦俊加快速度，你感觉到一股暖流流入，他喘息着趴在你身上，你娇嗔地拍打着他，「呜…你还说你不是乘人之危，还射进去了。」

「因为喵喵太可口了。」说着，手托着你的脸颊与你热吻。

虽然发生得唐突又令人羞耻，不过结局林彦俊总算抱得美人归。

——

「不对，如果你不是早有预谋的，为什么你会准备这么色情的小玩具？」

「呃……」

「还说是我先勾引你的？」

「喵喵你先听我说…」

「所以，根本没有Cosplay比赛这回事对不对？」

「Emmm……」林彦俊冷汗直冒。

所以根本就是假拍照真骗炮嘛！！！！！！

你一脚把林彦俊踹下床。


End file.
